Bestfriends
by NotSoArtsy
Summary: Jack has just lost a close friend, but his actions may cause him to lose his most important friend. (I suck at summaries.) [Dolph/Jack] [Dean/Roman]. This was meant to be a short Fic but I got carried away.


Jack & Dolph

The two men walked through the doors quietly. The bigger but younger man began to loosen his tie as he trudged over to the couch and sat down slowly. They had just returned from the funeral of one of Jack's closest childhood friends and the big man was taking it hard. He had been quiet the entire time at the service and the long drive back home. Now, nothing had changed.

"How are you doing?" Dolph asked, gently combing his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack just shrugged and looked down. "Talk to me, baby."

"I don't want to talk about it, alright?" Jack snapped causing Dolph to jump backwards. "I just want to sleep." Jack slowly stood up and ran his hand through his hair. Dolph nodded.

"Just don't forget Dean and Roman are coming over later. They're making dinner," Jack waved him off and slowly walked to their shared master bedroom, ripping off every piece of clothing he wore and throwing it to the floor.

Dolph sighed as his phone rang loudly. After fishing around for it on the couch he slid his finger across the screen and pressed it to his ear.

"Dolph! Buddy, Pal! How're you and the Big Lug doing?" He could hear Roman laughing in the background. Dolph rested back on the couch and smiled to himself.

"He's in the back room now. What are you guys up to?" Dean breathed out huskily in the phone. "Dean?" Said man couldn't help but laugh as Roman pressed kissed along his pulse point.

"Sorry Dolph. I uh… I gotta go… We'll see you tonight?" Before Dolph could respond Dean ended the call. Dolph chuckled to himself and tossed his phone back onto the couch.

"I really need to get out of these clothes," He mumbled to himself. He stood and walked to the bedroom, quickly getting undressed and changing into a comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Hey, you alright over there? ... I know you're not asleep." Dolph asked, knowing Jack wasn't sleeping. The man just turned his head to face the other side of the room.

"Get out," Jack grumbled. Dolph walked over to the bed, running his hands along the bare shoulder blades of Jack and gently pressed a kiss to them. "I said, get out."

"I'm leaving now… I'll be in the living room if you need anything," Jack didn't respond. Dolph sighed and walked out of the room. He got comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Dean, shut the hell up. You're gonna wake the whole neighborhood," Dolph chuckled as he heard his two friends bickering outside the door. He stood up off the couch and walked over, quickly opening it.<p>

"Dolph! How are you?" Dean grinned, just to piss off Roman.

"Dean, shh, Jack's sleeping," Roman punched his arm as they walked inside. Dolph closed the door and followed them into the living room.

"Whoa, your hair is up in a bun? When was the last time you two fucked?" Roman shoved Dean again. Dean plopped down onto the couch, holding his hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry we don't fuck like dogs like you two," Dolph rolled his eyes, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"How long has he been out?" Dolph looked at the clock and ten back at Roman.

"Since 2. I think he woke up once to get a beer but that was it," Dean scoffed as he looked at the clock.

"I think it has something to do with big people: their sleep schedules are crazy. Roman sleeps for 14 hours sometimes," Dean kicked his feet up on the couch only to have them slapped back down by Roman.

"I'm gonna go check on him?" Dolph nodded, moving aside and letting Roman walk down the hall.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Dean smiled widely before he rested his arm behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Jack?" Roman slowly walked into the room, shaking his head as he watched Jack's back rise and fall with each breath he took. "Come on ya big Lug, get up." Roman began to shake Jack. The blonde stirred and groaned.

"Dolph leave me the fuck alone," Jack groaned as he attempted to fall back asleep.

"I'm not Dolph," Roman chuckled deeply. "I would not let you fuck me the way you do him." Jack poked one eye open and sighed when he saw Roman's big ass standing over him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you guys were coming for dinner," Roman nodded and sat down at the edge of the bed, forcing Jack to move over.

"It's almost dinner time, Jack," The man's eyes grew wide as he looked over at the time. 7:30.

"I've been asleep for 5 and a half hours?" Roman nodded. Jack sat up and groaned, running his hands through his already messy hair.

"Yep. You okay?" Jack shrugged.

"Sorry about earlier. Didn't know it was you," Roman furrowed his eyebrows and nodded.

"Yeah, what was up with that? Is that how you guys communicate now?" Jack shook his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Then what's up?"

"Nothing, we're fine… Just, going through some stuff right now," Roman clenched his jaw.

"You know he's just trying to help, right? He has a big heart," Jack stayed quiet.

"Well excuse me for having just lost one of my closest friends," He grumbled.

"You're about to lose your best friend if you keep treating him like this," Roman stood and walked over to the door. "Get your ass up." And then he walked out.

* * *

><p>"Speak of the devil," Dean grinned as he leaned back in the chair.<p>

"We were not talking about you," Roman reassured as he whacked Dean in the back of the head. Jack chuckled deeply and quickly before taking a seat next to Dean.

"How are you, Big Lug?" Dean pat his leg and continued grinning.

"Dean," Roman grunted. "Come help me, please," Dean stood up quickly and walked over to Roman where they began to bicker quietly.

"Hey J," Dolph whispered as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and nuzzled his face. "You feeling a little better?" Jack thought about what Roman had said earlier before nodding.

"Let's not do this right now, okay?" Jack spoke calmly and slowly. Dolph nodded, understanding. He slowly stepped away from Jack.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Dolph exhaled as he grabbed 4 beers from the fridge.

"Yup, all done," Roman plated the food and set a single plate down in front of everyone. He took a seat down next to Dean on the corner of the table and slowly began eating.

30 minutes, 2 beers and an entire world of silence later, they all finished eating. Now they all surrounded the table. Dean looked at Roman awkwardly, nudging him under the table.

"So Dolph, are you gonna take that job offer from Minnesota?" Dean asked in an attempt to break the silence. Dolph's eyes grew wide. Jack slowly looked up at Dean and then over at Dolph, his facial features tired and weak.

"Minn-Minnesota?" Dean mouthed _Sorry_ to Dolph before looking over at Roman who was shaking his head.

"I was gonna tell you in a few days once you felt better," Dolph rested his hand over Jack's only to have him pull his hand away.

"Tell me what? How you're gonna up and move to _Minnesota_?" Jack shot up from his chair, making it tumble backwards.

"Come on, Jack. Calm down, man," Dean reached out but his arm was quickly pushed away.

"_Don't_ touch me! You know what, just go ahead and move to Minnesota! Just go and leave me the fuck alone. I don't even care anymore," Jack wiped his hand down his face as he breathed heavily. He quickly walked out of the room and slammed the bedroom door shut, leaving it to echo through the house.

"Dolph, I'm sorry…" Dean talked calmly. Dolph avoided eye contact at all costs but shook his head.

"It-it's alright, Dean. You didn't mean to do it…" He spoke barely above a whisper, not wanting his voice to crack.

"I'm gonna go talk to the Big Lug," Both men nodded. Dolph lowered his head and fiddled with his fingers in his lap. "Ro?" Dean motioned towards Dp;[h and Roman nodded again. Dean turned and walked out of the room, quickly making his way to the master bedroom. Without knocking, he burst in only to find Jack sitting on the futon wearing only a pair of sweatpants.

"What the hell, Dean?" Jack grumbled. Dean crossed his arms and stood in front of Jack, glaring down at the man.

"No, what the hell _you_? What's your problem?" Jack looked up at Dean and glared back.

"My problem? I just lost one of my best friends!" Dean nodded.

"I know that. And it's a difficult time, trust me I get it. But you have Dolph here and he wants to help you through it," Jack stood and began pacing around the room.

"I don't need anyone's help. I'm not a little girl," Dean held up his hands in defense.

"Okay then use Dolph as a pillow or something. Don't push him away. He wants to be here for you," Jack put his hands on his hips and breathed heavily, his back to Dean.

"He's going to Minnesota. He's leaving me, anyways. Why should I fight for him to stay?" Dean sighed and took a few steps towards Jack, resting his hand on one of the man's bare shoulders.

"Because you love him, ya Big Lug. The poor guy is probably out there balling his baby blues out," Jack nodded slowly.

"I love him," He whispered, a small smile forming on his face.

"Exactly. Now go out there and show him that," Jack turned around, nodding and smiling at Dean. They both walked out and walked toward the living room where they hear the sounds of someone sniffling and sobbing.

"Oh my god…" Jack whispered. Dolph was wrapped up in Roman's arms, doing exactly what Dean said he would be doing: balling his baby blues out.

"Ro," Dean whistled causing Roman to turn around. Dolph wiped away tears that fell, but he couldn't hide his red eyes. "We'll be in the backyard if you guys need us." Roman stood and linked hands and made their way to the backyard. Jack slowly walked over to Dolph and sat down beside him.

"Please don't cry," Jack whispered, wiping away Dolph's tears with his dry hand. "I'm sorry about what I said, D."

"What, telling me to leave or telling me you don't care about me anymore?" The younger man gently moved one of Dolph's stray curls back behind his ear. He moved his hand to rest under the blonde's chin and tilt his head up slowly.

"All of it. Everything. The way I've been acting these last few days, what I've been saying to you, everything…" Dolph sniffled and rubbed his eyes.

"I was just trying to help you. You've been going through hell this last month," Jack nodded and looked down.

"I know, D. I just didn't know how to handle everything going on. I almost-" He stopped, his breath catching in his throat.

"Almost what?" Dolph sniffled again as his breathing began to regular.

"I almost lost two of my best friends this week…" Jack looked down at Dolph and rubbed small circles on his cheek with his thumb.

"The way you were acting, I was starting to think that you didn't love me anymore," Jack gently kissed the tip of Dolph's nose.

"I've always loved you Dolph. When we first met I knew that you were gonna be the one that pushed my buttons," Dolph couldn't help but chuckle and blush. He looked down, hiding his face from Jack.

"You're a real smooth talker, you know that?" Jack laughed this time.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" Dolph smiled and nodded.

"Kiss me you Big Lug," Dolph wrapped his arms around Jack's neck as the younger man leaned in and slowly captured his lips. The kiss was slow and loving as Jack moved his hands up and down Dolph's thighs.

"They're kissing," Dean whispered from the kitchen. "You're kissing. Does this mean we can come back in now? It's freezing out there," Dean called. The two men broke the kiss and pulled apart, smiling over at the two.

"We won't bug you two. We're just gonna head to our room," Roman smiled, grabbing Dean's hand and starting to walk out of the room.

"You know, you guys are like Big Lug and Little Bug," Dean smiled, pulling away from Roman's grip. Jack and Dolph made eye contact before turning to look at Dolph with raised eyebrows.

"Don't-Don't listen to him," Roman shook his head and chuckled. "He's had too many beers and too much cold air," Roman grabbed Dean again, this time dragging him to the guest bedroom and closing the door. Jack turned back to Dolph and smiled lightly.

"I love your eyes so much more when I can see the beautiful blue," Dolph felt his cheeks begin to burn again. Jack returned his hand to Dolph's cheek and pressed a kiss to his nose.

"I love you Big Lug," Jack chuckled and nodded, brushing his lips over Dolph's.

"I love you too, Little Bug," Jack's lips brushed over Dolph's as he spoke. He leaned in slowly and kissed Dolph again and he refused to let his Little Bug get away from him.


End file.
